Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Six
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Edward falling for Nikki like he had with Bella so many years ago. Though he still fears putting her in danger. And he might as well be doing that when the whole family meets up again. Nikki is having terrible headaches and mood swings. Will they ever end


_**Chapter Six**_

_Edward's Point of View_

I watched as Nikki's eyes widened and Aro showed a blood craving look, and her frightened look. Aro was probably ten times as strong as me and right now there was almost no saving her. I was going to was her die in front of my eyes.

He let out a low hiss and took her by the shoulders and bit her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't her eyes just fluttered shut and her breaths became slower. I jumped to the back and pulled her back until she fell limply into my arms her eyes were still closed and she was still alive and that was good.

Aro whipped lose blood from his face and looked at Nikki for a moment and then up at me, I put on the hardest expression that I could find, and made my voice cold and like ice, "Go away now," I put little venom in it as possible, but I sounded threatening as ever.

"You have only two chooses, Edward." And he was gone. And I was left cradling Nikki in my arms.

**O**o**O**o**O **

What felt like hours later Nikki stirred, the bite mark was gone again and I assumed that the poison was gone too. Her eyes opened weakly, the deep brown was welcoming as ever but it dawned on me that I can't put her in risk of what her mother lived with. She sat up; her completely black hair gently fell into her peaceful face. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck feeling for a mark but her expression showed a surprised face but then she showed no emotion again.

She looked up and when she saw me her eyes flashed to the clock. Then cast a long glance at me. Her scent washed over me and I felt the urge to taste her blood, but every cell I my body screamed for me to control myself. Even though I felt every thought of her scream to run she fell into me, and began to weep.

_Bella's Point of View _

And I was back to Forks. I sat quietly on my plane watching my water glass vibrate. She told me herself that she rather die then come with me. And I knew why that was obvious, but I was going to try again.

"She's not going to want to come, she's told you before," Cal commented looking out the window, sounding worlds away. He turned to me again his eyes deep for a moment then they turned icy and cold. Cal could tell too and that hurt.

"She might change her mind, she might have enough of your dad," I returned but he just shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she would pick a dead fish over you." My eyes widened, a dead fish? That's what I'm compared to? I looked away a sour feelings sent out in waves, telling Cal to watch what he said. But he didn't apologize.

_Nikki's Point of View _

What could possibly be wrong with me? The bite's poison most have some side-affect because I was feeling less like me. And more like an emotional person. I'm not emotional. No that's not me, who was this imposter? It was even worse when I totally collapsed in front of Edward and even worse that I couldn't stop balling my eyes out.

His icy fingers stroked my hair and cooed my silently, until finally I ran out of tears to cry. For a moment I tried to pull away, but then I just closed my eyes and let myself fall into him.

_Edward's Point of View_

I couldn't handle it anymore, she was inches away, and I could easily sink my "fangs" into her and be done. I would be rid of the one thing that I was killing me. Eating away at me slowly. I barely could handle it. But some unexpected strength came from nowhere and I could hold on to her with out killing her. And I enjoyed that so much.

What felt like hours later after her crying had stopped and she was just there in my arms, and I for one moment felt completely whole. And she was completely embarrassed. When her phone went off I suppressed a sigh when she broke the trance. She pulled herself up and pulled the vibrating, buzzing thing and she groaned when she saw the caller ID.

"What now…?" she murmured, "Yes, Cal?" she said almost sounded bored. I heard a voice speak calmly then her eyes widen.

"No—"

Voice…

"Then I'll go to Seattle—"

Voice.

"I don't want to see her!" She slammed her phone shut and looked like she was out for blood. Her head dropped and she pressed her fingers to her temples agonized it seemed. Before I knew what I was doing I set my hand on her arm and she instantly looked up, surprised.

"Sorry," I said taking my hand away and tried to change the subject, "Why do you hate your mom…?" I instantly regretted it but her eyes were soft. She swallowed hard and took a moment then sighed, "My dad and her were in another fight, and she left. I was only three," she whispered weakly and squeezed her eyes shut again and within a moment she was limp in my arms. Again.

"I'll get you home…" I whispered.

_Nikki's Point of View_

I am such a wimp. A total wimp, I just fall into him. Again. But when I woke up we were outside of my ugly house. He just sat staring ahead, ignoring my presence, I wasn't even sure if he knew I was there.

"You're a hard one to forget," he whispered, his golden eyes turned to me. I felt myself blushing and turned away. I looked at the drive way, my dad was still out so I could sneak in perfectly.

"You wanna come in….?" I asked hesitantly he looked back, I half expected him to say no. But he shrugged, "If you want me to come in," I returned the shrug and felt my face getting hot. I kinda—yes fine I did. I didn't want to be alone, not after the whole vampire thing.

He took my hand in his, "He won't be around again. I promise," I nodded, my eyes stuck on his hand, I didn't want to moment to end but it did.

"Let's get you inside," he opened the door and in two seconds he was at my door opening it for me, I blinked once. Expecting him to be gone again. I tripped when getting out of the car and felt myself blush crimson red, and within one second he had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. As if they was another set of legs; I made my way to the house, feeling suddenly angry. My nails dug into my palm and then I was over whelmed, but Edward held on and dragged me slowly upstairs. Finally we reached my bed room door and I fell onto my bed instantly and he was at my door in a second. My eyes closed, opened and closed slowly until finally I could only manage a whisper.

_Edward's Point of View _

She was almost out and I didn't want to leave. Not really…

"Please…don't…lea…" She was out, completely unconscious and she didn't want me to leave either. This brought a smile to my face I walked to her resting form, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the comforter over her and sat next to her on the bed, she stirred and her brown, brown eyes opened. She was having mood swings, and she was falling asleep and waking up every five minutes.

She sat up, a wall of her beautiful black hair fell over her face and she tried to push it away, "I'm sorry…you don't have too stay—" as if an answer to her suggestion I pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer until we were only inches apart—

"GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW OR _YOU_ WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" In one motion both of our heads turned and my hand dropped like a stone, she pulled away and turned. Bella.

_Bella's Point of View_

If I had a gun I would have used it, I swear I would have used it. It would do nothing to him, but he would get the message. The person I thought I was in love with so many years ago was in here with my _daughter. _

Nikki look startled and pulled herself away slowly her face showing not the slightest bit of red. Her brown eyes stared at me intensely and Edward's golden eyes couldn't help but flicker back to her. Cal was struck dumb by the site of his older sister with a vampire, the same age as when I left him. With my daughter.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything..." Cal muttered behind me, he pushed past me and crossed his arms.

"Living on a tight leash are we, Nik?" She smiled and jumped up and hugged him. Her face was pale and her hand shot up to her head pressing down hard on her temple. Bad head ache I assumed.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Mother dearest is back. Shoot me.

Well at least she brought Cal. My lovely brother who had spent the last fourteen years with her. And she barges in at the worst moment possible.

I pushed myself away from Cal and stepped back, Edward was at my side in a minute. I looked up and he just smiled a crocked smirk. His icy hand gripped mine then instantly dropped when my mother's eyes fell to where he had once held my hand in his.

"Get out of here, Edward," she said coolly her eyes looked like she was out for blood. His smile faded immediately.

"Cool it mom, be happy. Nik finally made a friend at the school _you _forced her into," Ah, little brother always has your back. Edward relaxed and I allowed my hand to brush against his for a moment. I felt my face become hot and hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Nichole we need to talk."

"Don't want to," I answered with just as much of authority.

"Nikki—"

"Not interested."

Edward stiffened and then the second—he has a gun—now the new first worst thing happened—Daddy walked in. The family is all together now. He glanced at "mom" then to me, then to Edward—he stiffened, a hissing sound leaving his lips—then to Cal then back to Edward. Edward being his apparent self and hating my dad wrapped his arm around my waist. Daddy dearest wasn't happy. His dark eyes narrowed his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turned white and he shuddered.

And Edward was just as dangerous. Not a smart idea to have them both in the same room.

Edward bared his teeth and hissed evilly. His golden eyes became pitch black, his arm that held me in plac began to unravel I lost all feeling in my legs and dropped to my hands and knees.

Edward dropped to my side and looked at me; his eyes softened and became their light color of gold. Before he could say anything to me I just nodded.

"See what a monster he could become just within seconds?" Daddy insisted, I just watched him for a moment then glanced at Edward his hand gripped mine and not just for a moment, just held it.

"Unlike yourself?" I returned, he wasn't very happy with that either.

_I'll be here for you, unless you ever send me away. Good night my love. _


End file.
